The Return of Alison Gunn
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for mass kink meme. Liara finds herself captured by Alison Gunn, the badass mercenary leader.


**The Prompt: **_Alison Gunn!FemShep/Liara_

_FemShep/Liara sexings, with the former roleplaying as Alison Gunn, the badass mercenary leader. A little consensual D/s, perhaps? Maybe Liara would like to act out a captive fantasy? The choice is up to you, authoranons!_

_**The Fill:**  
_

* * *

She'd always had a feeling she would die in a cave, with the smell of dust choking her. There had been so many dig sites in her career, so many discoveries that had made her heartbeat faster, that it seemed almost fitting to die here, among the remains of a civilization.

Liara could still feel the gun pressing into her stomach, tracing, teasingly, around her bellybutton.

Again, the asari wished she was wearing more than her pajamas. But she'd been caught completely off guard.

"Such nice white negligée." Her captor practically giggled. "Were you waiting for someone? Hmm? Perhaps a tall dark stranger to come rescue you? A hero to sling you over their shoulders?"

"No. I was not." She was sure her voice did not shake.

The rifle was sliding under her unfortunately short dress. Revealing that she'd decided to forego wearing anything underneath. The disgusting groan that came from the mercenary's throat made Liara shudder. Or as well as she could, given the ropes tired around her that only made her sitting on her knees all the more uncomfortable. "You asari really are blue everywhere."

"Stop staring at me. You—you pervert!"

The grin was nothing short of loony. Of course, she'd been taken by an insane maniac. "Really. That's the best you have? Oh wait, no, you have something _much_ nicer."

"I won't be some plaything for you. You'll have to kill me before I let you have your way with me."

"I don't think it'll come to that, sweetheart. Really, this doesn't have to be difficult." Had this situation been very different, Liara might have appreciated getting a smile from such a pretty face. Might have actually had a fantasy where this red-haired stranger indeed came into her life to save her. From what exactly, she didn't know. Oh, maybe a scary mercenary with a scar over the one eye that wasn't covered by a patch? Or a simple cave-in. Perhaps she could even save this person. But the important part was that she would receive a smile from such a creature.

She closed her eyes when the mercenary pulled out a familiar knife. "Do you even have a name?"

"Sure. Alison."

"Alison what?"

"Gunn. Keep it in mind, since you'll be screaming it later."

"…that's horrible."

"Just shut up. No, open that pretty mouth. Have you ever gone down on anyone before?" This she asked, while casually undoing her belt.

"N-no! Of course not."

"Then I guess I get to show you. How cute, a little asari virgin. As rare as a unicorn."

She remained adamant, even as a hand cupped her cheek. "I don't know what that is, but I don't appreciate you insulting my race."

"You look so very pretty when you're mad."

Her voice echoed loudly in this dim place. Only the stones could hear them. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Just that I would love to see that face between my legs." That knife was tracing along her neck. "It's been awhile since I've fucked an asari."

"How long exactly has that been?"

"Oh, you know." A wide, green stare. "A while."

But the pants being tugged down to her mid-thighs proved to be a distraction. Muscled, lean legs, dotted with less freckles than her back and face. The underwear black satin, and very distracting. She finally tucked the knife away, allowing Liara to breathe a sigh of relief. Until the other woman began to touch herself in a long slow circle through that underwear. Rubbing, if the asari wasn't mistaken, her clitoris.

"I won't. I won't." A calloused hand touched her chin, pulling her face upward.

"Who said you had a choice? Hell, I bet you're wet right now. You probably love this. All those other scientists probably take turns with you."

"No. They were very professional!" Pathetic, how her voice shook.

"Suuure they were." Gunn moved in closer, purposely stepping over the rifle she'd set aside. "I'm not sure a cruel person. I would never want to rid the galaxy of such a beauty. How about this, you get me off, and I'll let you go?"

"Get you off? From this planet?"

"Don't play coy." A thumb was running along her lips, and Liara bit it with hardly a second thought. "Ow."

"Did that hurt—I hope it did!"

"You'll make it up to me, I'm sure." Her pants, made of some rough, expensive material, were shoved down to reveal a pair of knobbly knees that made the archeologist bite her tongue from laughing at. Then the underwear, showing off a pelvis that had only the softest patch of hair that was redder than what was on her head.

It was wrong to enjoy such a sight. To find herself flushing and leaning in, just the slightest. She was a scientist, after all, and still a virgin maiden, and it was natural to be curious about the sight of such pink flesh. Fascinating, to see fingers sliding down to further spread herself for inspection. A cocky smirk, and now Liara was somehow noticing how nice those hips were when seeing the contrast between her clothed upper body and the bared lower.

"You like?"

"No. I'm not going to be your plaything." Her tongue slipped out to run over her dry lips.

"You don't like me?" A dangerous point that made Liara's eyes flutter just from the sound. "But here I am, all soaked. For you."

"That's flattering. I suppose. But I'm still not interested."

Then Gunn was touching her breasts, pushing aside her vest and toying with them through her shirt, and Liara had to bite her lip. "I want you to lick me. Your tongue in me."

"I bet you do." Definitely sounding aroused was not part of this deal. It would be so easy to simply bury her face between her thighs and never mind what happened afterwards. The embarrassment would be worth it.

"Admit it. You love being tied up and threatened. You want me to finger fuck you, don't you?"

"If you let me go, I'll do whatever you want." It should have sounded less hopeful.

"Then lick me. If you can find out how. You probably spent so much time in some fancy college, but you don't even know how to go down on someone, do you."

"Untie my hands, and you can teach me."

"Hah, oh no, not falling for that one. Not again. You're going to taste me. Give me a nice long lick, right there."

Liara gave one short, quick lick to where the mercenary pointed, hoping she was doing this correctly.

"Come on. You can do better than that. Lick harder. That tongue has to be good for something other than giving boring speeches."

So long as it got her hands free, it was worth whatever small humiliations she had to suffer. She would get her revenge after all this was over with. She leaned forward the best she could, inhaling the musky thick scent, feeling the scant rough hairs against her forehead. Hearing Gunn moan something, a name, over and over again.

"Fast learner."

For all the refusal about not letting Liara use her hands, the human woman began complaining about her tongue not going in deep enough. "Stick it in more. I told you, I want to be fucked by that thing."

Her nose was buried in the smell, tasting nothing but this woman, her tongue too wet and the saliva and Gunn's wetness on her mouth, sliding down her throat. Her noises weren't from any sapient race. This was sex, that thing she'd been missing and had avoided for so long. Including her college days, where indeed nothing had occurred between her and another person. Not even that cute asari girl that would give her free coffee and make the foam in animal shapes for her amusement. Or that human man with the short hair and big forearms and blue eyes.

"Are you choking?"

"No. No I am not."

"So, you do like this?"

"Of course not. You're forcing me to have sex with you. Well, I won't meld with you."

"You won't? Is that bad? Am I missing out on something?"

"No. No, it's nothing. Really."

"You're a terrible liar. We're going to meld. Yeah. I'm not sure what it is, but it must be awesome for you to be so panicked by it." And then Gunn slid a hand between Liara's thighs, exploring the state of her. She tried to closer her legs, but those hands were too strong.

"You just can't control yourself, can you? I know the type. Acts all innocent, but inside just wants to be tossed onto their desk and fucked until they can no longer walk straight."

Those two from her past had hopped into her head, and were joined by a smirking Gunn. If she knew, this would become so much worse. "Please. Stop."

Without any shyness or consideration, the mercenary slipped a finger into her, drawing out a cry from the asari. "What's this thing? Your version of a clit? Hm, you do seem to like it when I touch it with my thumb."

"Please."

"You like that word, don't you. Don't worry, I'll make you say it again. Wow. You're really tight. Maybe you were a virgin."

"I was. Please."

"Was. Wait. Did you fuck someone? Before I got to you?"

"No. No. Not exactly."

"Oh." Gunn's face was no longer playful. "Tell me about them. Right now."

"There was someone at college. Two people."

"…at the same time!?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then give me all the details." The thumb was applying too much pressure to ignore.

Gunn followed every movement, eyes ghosting over Liara's lips when she nervously licked them. "There was another asari."

"A stripper? Yeah, you're the type."

"She worked in a café! We never properly bonded, because we were both the same species, and that can be looked down on in our society. It was brief. Not serious."

That mask slipped, showing an unexpected look of sympathy that made Liara feel guilty. "Oh. I'm sorry. I guess. And the other?"

"A man. Human. Tall, and perhaps not broad, but muscular. Um. He was a soldier."

"Who was he? What was his name? What rank was he? His unit number?"

"I never really knew him well. We talked about protheans, a little. I had finished my post-doc, and was waiting for a grant. And he was often at the library. I think he got lost a lot. He had this ridiculous grin…and he talked like one of your VI's. This little scar on his head."

"You liked him? You fucked him? Did you wrap your legs around him and milk him dry? Did he go down on you, a lot?"

"Once, in the library."

"You fucked practically a stranger. At the library. Where others might have found you. And then you talked about protheans."

"Well, I did not exactly fuck him. I was very young, not by human standards of course. But we did other things."

"Like…what you were doing to me?!"

She nearly cringed. "Yes. About that much."

"_More_?! You did more with this guy?"

"He, um, what was that term you used? Went 'down' on me. At the library. And then I did the same to him."

"I feel dizzy."

"…Something about his fuzzy head and, and he had very blue eyes…"

"I had no idea you liked blue eyes. And fuzzy heads. And men, really. Not that you asari seem all that picky, when it comes to gender."

"Will you untie me now?"

"Oh, no. You're going to be punished for lying to me." Any gentleness in that exploration of her folds was gone. Now two fingers slipped into her, stretching her while that unhappy face loomed above. "Did he do this?"

"Um, yes."

"And then he licked your clit, right?"

"The what?"

"This?" That damned thumb. She should never have said anything.

"Yes."

"Like I'm doing?"

"Yes! Please. Just—"

"What? Is it as good as your previous lover?"

"Better."

That broad smug grin almost had Liara pouting. She was rewarded by a long kiss, where a tongue was slid into surprised mouth that left her almost falling over the other way. There was nothing to prepare her for having someone tracing over her teeth in such a manner. "That's right."

"Keep going. I'm close."

Then the mercenary moved her thumb away. "Oh no. I'm _punishing_ you, remember?'

"No, please."

That mouth she knew all too well by now was now between Liara's breasts, as though deciding which one to torture the asari with. Breathing over her collarbone before deciding to cup the right breast and suck on the left. Even through the fabric, it was exquisitely amazing. Sucking at the tips of them until they were stiff and damp, and she was fairly certain that she was losing her mind.

Shepard definitely had gone down on a woman before, from the first lick to her…privates. Followed by slower, steady application of her tongue, which might have been even worse. She was pushing herself into that face, and not caring in the least. There was little dignity in being tied up and forced to perform oral sex on this strange mercenary.

It felt too good to even attempt resisting.

But then Alison stopped, proving that she deserved to be taken out like all those mercenaries that had gone after Garrus—Archangel—because there was no greater crime than this. Especially when the red-head began touching herself, practically wrapping her arms around Liara so the asari could see every flicker of pleasure on her face.

"You're the worst person in the entire galaxy."

"You have no idea."

A finger slipped back into her, bringing everything back until she was moaning and kissing Gunn. Biting the human's lips as the woman circled around that spot that made her _see_ spots.

"The worst."

Their mouths met, and that was all she could feel. Those lips, the feel of her teeth, a wet tongue probing against her own. The rough feel of that eye patch against her cheek. It shouldn't feel so good, to kiss the person who'd kidnapped her and taken her away from her previous life and had been in the process of taking her virginity, a fact that had been unfortunately stopped.

Then this Alison moved away, reaching out with her knife to gently cut through one of the ropes. "There. Now your hands are free. Go ahead and touch yourself. Merry Christmas."

All she could do was reach between her legs, touching that wetness, half out of her mind. Not as good as Gunn's fingers, but they would have to do. Her orgasm drove her to falling over, feeling her eyes nearly rolling back in her skull, knowing that she was being watched, hearing her name, touching her legs and informing her lover how amazing she was.

Time slipped past, as Jane began kissing her stomach, moving upward. "What's a Christmas again?"

"Gifts. Excuses to get drunk and kiss someone under a plant taped to the ceiling while a fat man in a red suit looks on. Doesn't matter. Can we meld now?"

"Embrace eternity, Gunn."

Shepard fell into her arms.

* * *

"Shepard. I think we're done."

Her lover still lay there, on a torn shirt, staring into nothing and sometimes blinking. "Thanks for talking to me. I should go now."

"Shepard?"

"Huh? Hey. Sorry there."

"I just had an unsettling image of what having a one-night stand with you would consist of." Liara inspected the new rope burns. "Did you take that knife from Tali?"

"I borrowed it. She knows. Well, she doesn't know what I'm using it for."

"Let's not tell her."

"So. About you having fucked other people…?"

"Just a story. Part of the story. Calm down, Jane."

"Yeah, I was pretty sure. You were very inexperienced when we met, no offense. I wasn't angry. Just a little irked. Those two were just people you met, and uh, platonically met? Friends? No. You_ liked_ them." Jane poked Liara's stomach, eyes narrowed. Then widening with their customary friendliness.

"Say, how about next time you be the scary Shadow Broker again?" Shepard poked Liara again, this time in the nose. "I can still be Alison. Again. Like that last time, when you got so angry because you thought I was a real client. We can start discussing certain information I have, maybe pictures of a certain spectre, and we can bargain for it."

"I don't think I'd care much to have pictures of Saren."

"Even if he was dancing with Sovereign and a bunch of geth?"

"…okay, that I might pay to see."

"Next time we get some shore leave, we'll do it."

"It will better than asking my Father to stay in my apartment and you pretending to sneak in. I still don't understand that."

"Human culture thing. Me taking you away from your parents, sneaking around under their roof…Hey, you had a fantasy where I waved a gun in your face and tied you up. No judging here. Unless you want me to act like Saren, and you be Sovereign and have some bizarre robot sex."

"As long as no one in a red suit looks on."

"I think Javik counts for that. So no Javik. No matter how much you might enjoy that, sweetheart."

"I told you, I just want to know more about his culture. It's fascinating to hear about it. And, I will admit, I want see if he has wings."

"God, it's so hot in here. This entire planet is terrible."

"Just lay back and relax."

The green eyes fluttered to stare at her seriously. "We'll figure it out. I'm going to pass out now. Don't let any real mercenaries kidnap you or try to."

"One time, Shepard. Let it go."

But those eyes had fallen shut, and her bright hair was falling into her forehead for Liara to brush away. And then none of those fantasies couldn't compare to just having Jane Shepard next to her.


End file.
